


Let me calm you down

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki is exhausted after Countdown, and Ueda volunteers to help relax him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me calm you down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for[](http://yaotomesugoi.livejournal.com/profile)[ **yaotomesugoi**](http://yaotomesugoi.livejournal.com/) for the[](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://help-pilipinas.livejournal.com/) **help_pilipinas**  fundraiser.

Koki was tired. It was after Countdown, and he was beat. He flopped onto the couch, sighing heavily and throwing an arm up over his eye. Kame had already left, but Nakamaru and Taguchi had gone to Kanjani8's dressing room, muttering something about needing to beat Hina at the next level of the game they started before Countdown even began.

"What's up?" Ueda asked, walking in and pausing as he saw Koki. "Tired?"

"Mm," was all Koki answered, his limbs feeling like lead. "Been up since seven. Don't know why."

Koki felt the seat dip next to him as Ueda sat next to him. "I bet it had something to do with the monkey."

"Just because he screeched at you that one time--"

"Want me to help you wind down?" Ueda asked suddenly, his voice deep as he whispered into Koki's ear. Koki opened his eyes, sitting up.

"What?"

Ueda was too close, his eyes too dark; he rested a hand upon Koki's thigh, his other arm on the back of the couch as he leaned in. "Let me... help you," he murmured, and then Ueda was kissing him, bringing a hand up to the back of Koki's neck, lightly massaging the skin there.

This was weird. It was weird, but completely... not. Koki found himself kissing back, surprising Ueda, and tried to take over the kiss, but Ueda wasn't backing down. It was a battle for dominance that neither wanted to lose, and it was exhilirating. Ueda was pushing him down, climbing up Koki so his body was lying against Koki's, kissing him breathlessly.

Koki had never kissed anyone like Ueda. The girls he had kissed before would fall apart beneath him, letting him take over, but with Ueda, he had to earn the right to dominate. He had to fight for it.

There was teeth and tongue and then Ueda did this thing with his hips that sent Koki wild, needing more now. Koki tightened his arms around Ueda's waist - was he always that thin? - and deepened the kiss, loving the small noise Ueda made. "Koki," he breathed, and Koki just kissed him harder. He'd never heard his voice like that before, and it was turning him on more than it should.

Ueda's hands were running down Koki's chest, slowly undoing the vest he was wearing under his jacket. "I hate this costume," he murmured against Koki's lips, "They're hard to get off." He lost patience quickly, ripping the shirt underneath, buttons flying everywhere. Koki growled.

"That's gonna cost you."

"Oh?" Ueda asked, sitting back with a raised eyebrow. Koki sat up, hands sliding Ueda's jacket off and fingers starting on the buttons to his vest.

"Yeah..."

Ueda hummed in approval, his own hands taking Koki's jacket off and throwing it to the floor. "What're you gonna do?" he asked dangerously, tilting his head so he was looking up at Koki, a challenge dancing in his eyes.

Koki answered by kissing him harshly, biting at his bottom lip. Why had he never kissed Ueda before?

Ueda was pushing his Koki's shirt off, his skin hot against Ueda's palms as he ran them over his chest. "I've never touched your skin before," Ueda commented, giving Koki a promising look as he broke the kiss and leant forward, sucking on the skin at Koki's neck.

"Of-- of course you have," Koki panted.

"Nope," Ueda hummed against his skin. "Just your hands," he continued, his hands sliding down Koki's arms to his hands. "But this is so much better."

Koki could only nod as Ueda bit lightly into his skin, sending waves of desire throughout his body. He pulled Ueda away, quickly ridding him of his shirt, and pressed his own kisses to Ueda's shoulders. Ueda threw his head back as Koki bit down, shaking slightly in his hold, needing Koki to do something more.

Koki reached down rather nervously, sliding his hand down Ueda's chest and feeling him shiver; feeling those muscles quiver. Ueda was panting, looking at him through half-lidded eyes, and Koki felt his own member throb in anticipation. "Ah," Ueda panted, as Koki's fingers grazed the skin under his boxers.

"Impatient?" Koki chuckled.

"Very," Ueda breathed, kissing him again, and quickly undoing Koki's pants, pushing them down and wrapping a hand around him. Koki groaned, and Ueda laughed lightly into his ear. "Now who's the impatient one?" he asked, as Koki fumbled for Ueda's pants, almost ripping them in his haste.

"Stupid costumes!"

And then Koki had his own hand wrapped around Ueda, hot and heavy in his palm. Ueda moaned, kissing Koki once more, making little noises into Koki's mouth. "Do you...know what to do?" Ueda asked, thrusting his hips into Koki's fist. Koki shook his head, trying to understand what Ueda was talking about as Ueda twisted his wrist just right.

"Right," was all Ueda said, detaching himself from Koki long enough to fish a tube out of his pants. He came back to the couch, kneeling in front of Koki and spreading his legs as wide as he could. Koki averted his gaze, feeling like this was too intimate, and Ueda laughed a little. "You're going all gentlemanly on me now?"

Koki heard a groan, then, and felt Ueda's knee knocking into his own, and had to turn to see what was happening. Ueda had two fingers inside himself, pumping in and out, and the sight alone almost made Koki come. "You--"

Ueda wasn't listening, adding another finger and pitching forward slightly, groaning. "Ah--"

Koki shifted, wrapping his own fingers around himself, and sighing with the contact. Ueda made a noise deep in his throat as he pulled his fingers out, and Koki dragged him forward, kissing him deeply again. "That was hot," he muttered against Ueda's lips. "Didn't know you could be so hot."

Koki gasped as Ueda took hold of his member as they kissed again. "Of course I am," Ueda whispered, "You just didn't notice it before."

"True."

Ueda was spreading lube on Koki's cock, never breaking eye contact with him, and driving him crazy. "Hurry, or I won't last," Koki said, kissing Ueda's neck.

Ueda pushed him down, straddling his lap and kissing him forcefully, his tongue sliding against Koki's. Ueda then sat back, steadying himself with one hand on Koki's hip as the other held onto Koki's cock, holding him in place. He lowered himself down, Koki's own hands gripping into the sides of the couch as he slowly entered Ueda.

Koki was gritting his teeth, trying to hold his release back as Ueda sank down, leaning forward, panting. Koki kissed his temple. "You okay?" he managed to murmur.

"Mm," Ueda said. Koki placed his hands on Ueda's hips, throwing back his head as Ueda moved.

Ueda lifted himself up, and back down again, drawing out moans from Koki as he quickened his pace. Koki reached up and brought Ueda's head down so he could kiss him, groaning at the new angle as Ueda rocked backwards and forwards.

Ueda was good at this.

Koki reached a hand in between them and onto Ueda's cock, pumping him in time. Ueda moaned, a breathy little sound right in Koki's ear that had him thrusting up into that heat. "Koki," he breathed, "I'm not gonna last long."

"Me...neither," Koki struggled out, as Ueda ran his hands down his chest again, rolling his hips faster. Koki couldn't contain himself any longer and grabbed Ueda by the hips, controlling him as he lifted himself, slamming him back down and making them both cry out. "Ueda--"

Ueda cut him off with a bruising kiss, his hands on Koki's cheeks. "Faster."

He didn't really think it possible, but it was. The pleasure was getting too much; Ueda was kissing him again, biting down upon his bottom lip; he thrust up as Ueda came down, faster and faster, until--

Ueda came with a shudder, dirtying Koki's hand and both their chests. "Do-- Do you mind if--?" Koki asked rather hesitantly, but Ueda just kissed him again, allowing Koki to move him up and down until he came inside him with a cry.

They were both sticky and sweaty and panting and Koki was freaking out a little because _oh my god, what did I just do_ , but Ueda was rising, wincing as Koki pulled out, and gingerly got to his feet.

Koki didn't know what to say. He sat up, trying to ignore the come on his chest and hand, and trying not to look at Ueda's naked body in front of him. But he knew Ueda was watching him, and slowly looked up at him.

Ueda was looking at him with this strange expression in his eyes. Something snapped, then, and he leant down, cupping Koki's face in his hands and kissing him sweetly. "Is this okay?" Ueda whispered, fingers playing with the tips of Koki's hair.

"Very much so."

"Good."

"You didn't really... calm me down, though."

"Should I try again?"

 

\--the end  



End file.
